Paul and Me
by AngelOfDarkness303
Summary: Embry has a nice life with his girl until Paul imprints on her. *Embry is not related to sam in this story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Me and My Imprint and I CAN PHASE?

(Mickie's POV)

Me and Embry (I call him my Embear) started dating 5 months ago. We loved each other. I Loved him because he was nice and was always positive and gentle around me. He was also very strong and strangely always warm. Embry always stayed with his friends because as we all know. Sam is my brother. Even though Sam and Embry act weird around me whenever other guys come to our house I'm never near them. I Love Embry and There is nothing in the world that could ever separate me from him.

(Embry's POV)

"Your acting like a lovesick pup DUDE"! Paul said smiling and shoving me

"Yeah, your acting so strange around her like she was your imprint". Seth said

"Shut up Seth" I said grabbing him by the neck.

"Oww…ouch….OKAY! I'M SORRY" He said and I let go.

"Is she hot"? Paul asked

"Ummm…That's for me to know and for you to never find out, anyway she's always upstairs when you guys come over." I said

"No wonder you always disappear" Jared said

"No shit" Quil said

"Come on, maybe today you'll get to meet her"

"YES" Jared said putting his fist in the air.

"Yeah right, like I'd ever let you get near her, especially you Paul". I said giving Paul a stern look

"What Moi? I'd never do anything to her…well if she'd ask I might.. you know-" I cut Paul off

"I-Will-Fucking-Kill-You-If-You-Touch-her" I said shaking slightly

"Don't get your Panties in a twist bro,I was joking" Paul said before phasing and running off.

We all did the same and followed him back to Sam's place.

(Mickie's POV)

"Hey Leah, Where'd you want me to-" I paused as I saw the Guys I had identified as Jared, Paul, Jacob, seth , and My Embear walking towards the house.

"Uggg, I'll be in my room Lee Lee. If you need anything you know where to find me". I told her as I headed inside.

"You know your gonna have to meet them at one point." She said obviously correct.

"Yeah, But not today" I said in a singsong voice.

As I entered I saw Sam and Emily making out.

"Eww, that's just….Fucking gross Get a room"! I yelled

"The boys are back huh"? Emily asked giggling

"Yes they are….PEACE"! I yelled as I went running up the stairs but stopped where I knew no one could see me. I actually wanted to hear a conversation today.

"Was that her bro"? I heard a Sexy voice ask . _**Whoa did I just think SEXY? Only Embry's Sexy…WTF?...**_

"Yes, That was Kelly" I heard my Babe say

So this is how the conversation went:

"_**SHE'S HOT"**_

"_**That's it"! after Embry said that I heard a loud thud and came rushing down the steps.**_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE! I AM TRYING TO… um SLEEP"! I yelled with an annoyed voice

"Kelly, Meet Jared, Seth, Jacob, Quil, and Paul" Sam said

I looked at Jared remembering that time we went to a party and we met, we were chosen for spin the bottle and of course rules are rules so I kissed him.

"Hey Jared, How you been?" I asked him while flashing him a smile

"hi" He mumbled blushing

"You 2 know each other"? Sam and Embry asked

"yeah we met at a part-" I paused as Paul's eyes caught mine. _**WHOA I'm guessing this is the sexy man I heard**_

"Embry Calm the fuck down" I heard Sam say

I snapped out of it and saw that Embry was shaking

"You know I can't help it"! Yelled Paul at Embry

"COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE THAT TO ONE OF THOSE SLUTS YOU SLEEP WITH INSTEAD OF MY GIRL" Embry said completely pissed.

Paul was shaking too.

"Woods now" Sam said firmly but before anyone could do anything I fainted. I could still heard everything but I felt pain because I was on the staircase when I fainted.

"Is she ok" as a voice I think was Seth's

"What do you think" Paul said roughly

"Don't talk to him that way he just wants to know if she's fine so chill, it's your fault she's like this"! Leah yelled at Paul.

"Well..I Sam does she have to be with Embry"? Paul asked pissed off

What was he pissed at? That I was in Embry's arms?

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Embry…" I said weakly and everyone just crowded around me and Embry.

"You ok" Emily asked

"My head hurts" I said and that's when I felt Embry get up.

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU DO! YOU HURT HER! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FUCKING IMPRINT! I LOVE HER AND YOUR TAKING HER AWAY" Embry yelled at Paul.

"And what are you going to do about it" Paul said. At this Embry and Paul start shaking Violently before anyone said anything I got pissed and spoke up.

"If you two idiots are gonna fight and fucking PHASE in my house then get the fuck out! I am sick of this! Paul imprinted on me Embry SO WHAT! That doesn't mean im gonna go with him! He's an unfaithful guy anyway! What makes you think he'll be faithful to me. JUST BECAUSE SAM'S MY BROTHER? YEAH RIGHT.I love you Embry and not even a stupid imprinter can make me stop. I'm amazed you'd think that. I WANT BOTH OF YOU OUT" I yelled at Embry and Paul both as I pointed to the door. By this time they had stopped shaking.

"You know what! Fuck this! Fuck all of you! I never wanted to imprint in the first place! Embry can keep his bitch!" Paul walked out of the door.

"OH NO HE DIDN'T" I said as I walked towards him before anybody could stop me I swung at him.

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Paul said doubling in pain from where I hit him in his Jaw and his groin.

"Psh. Imprint my ass" I say walking away.

"OMFG. DIDN'T THAT HURT? HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Everyone was asking me all of this at once and then I finally got it.

I knew all about the legends. So if you hit a werewolf when he's in human form you could break whatever bone you used to hit him. I looked at my hand and it felt fine. Nothing hurt. Nothing.

" " I said turning around to see Paul on the ground in pain. I ran to him.

"Oh my god Paul, I am so sorry, I don't know how I did that, I'm I'm sorry" I said as I sobbed on his shoulder.

"Ah, ouch, It's ok, you where just mad and you reacted that's how, ouch, I react whenever I'm mad" Paul said.

"Really? Thanks I just have anger issues, but how come my hand didn't-" I gasped and everyone turned to me.

"NO" I yelled

Leah looked at me understanding.

"What"? Everyone asked confused

"Leah, WHY ME? I DON'T WANNA FUCKING PHASE"! I yelled at her.

"Can she do that"? Everyone asked.

"YES I CAN! CAUSE WHEN SHE HIT SAM FOR IMPRINTING ON EMILY LEAH HADN'T PHASED AND SAM WAS IN SO MUCH PAIN FROM THE HIT BECAUSE HE FELT IT!" I yelled

Sam looked at me and said

"Looks like Leah's not the only one that can phase" Sam said

"I-I need a break from all this" I said as I ran towards my motorcycle and drove off hoping I could find Emmett. Emmett might be a Vampire but he's a good friend. Imstead of finding Emmett I found Edwards Girl. Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Ugg it's you" I said to Bella

"Ha, well it's good to see you too, I was just passing by and was thinking about going to see Jake" She said

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not"?

"Did Jake tell you about the legends"? I asked

"Yeah, about 2 months ago why"? she asked

"Well you know how I'm dating Embear I mean Embry and when I saw Paul I-I- I don't know what happened. It just felt like we were right for each other. I still love Embry but somethings trying to push me towards Paul. Now Paul and Embry are fighting and Jacob and the others are trying to calm them down, I didn't know what to do and I just needed a breath so I jumped on my motorcycle to clear my head and I was going to talk to Emmett when I found you here" I told her

" Sometimes I feel like running away from the world, we share the same interests. Were different yet the same. I know vampires and Werewolfs don't get along but were neither so we can try to get along. Do you want to spend the day with me? Get away from everything"? She asked all hopeful

"Yes, I'd like that and I'm not a regular human anymore Bella, I can Phase into a werewolf and even though I can do that I hope we can still get along" I said

"I'd like that and I think it's very cool that you can phase and-" Bella got cut off by a voice, a soft voice I called a "Bitch" and that voice belongs Rosalie.

"Bella what the fuck are you doing here! I was sick and tired of – WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BITCH DOING HERE"! Rosalie Yelled addressing to me.

"ROSALIE DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT" Emmett yelled

"So your gonna protect her instead of me huh"? Rosalie yelled

"ENOUGH! Let's go Bella" I said

"Where are you going"? Edward and Alice asked at the same time and what surprised me was that me and Bella said the same thing.

"AWAY FROM HERE"! We yelled and we both got my motorcycle and rode off with Edward at our side.

"Come on Edward me and Bella are just going out to get a breath out of this weird world" I told him with a smirk.

He laughed and said "I know I can read your mind and you can really change huh"? He asked still smiling

The creep. I thought. "Thanks I never knew I was a creep" he said returning a smirk

"Shut up and yes I can change but it's call _Phasing _so get your facts straight and let us live without you keeping watch and without Alice looking into the future" I said getting really annoyed.

"Heh, okay see you later Bella and Take care of her" Edward said before leaving.

"FINALLY FREE" I yelled and Rode until I remembered I needed money.

"UGGGG, Bella we have to go back to La Push" I said

"That's ok I have to see Jake anyway so maybe their calm by now."

"Maybe" I said

As we drove it was nice talking to Bella. We talked about our problems and all that stuff and it's good that we both listen to each other. I think we'll make good friends. When we got to La Push me and Bella entered my house.

"Hey Bells and Mickie? Where the Hell have you been"? Jake asked

"Hi". I said " Wait here" I told Bella

"Ok" she said and Began talking to Jake.

I ran upstairs to my room to find Emily.

"What are you doing here? Where's Sam, Embry, and Paul"? I asked

"They are all in the woods fighting and Sam is trying to calm them down and I think Jared went to help". Emily said with a smile.

That's what I like about Emily, she's always happy even when I'm mean and awful to her. I always treat her badly because Leah and me are good friends and all but I'm starting to grow on Emily and I know I can trust her.

"Emily I don't want to phase, I don't want to break up with Embry and I don't want to go out with Paul. I love Embry yet theres something pulling me towards Paul." I told her.

"I know and Leah knows how you feel" Emily said giving me a hug.

Me and Emily talked for a while when we heard a slam!

"Their back" Emily said and went downstairs. I got everything I needed and followed her.

"I Love her"! Embry yelled.

"SHES MY IMPRINT I LOVE HER MORE"! Paul yelled

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU LOVE ANYBODY! ALL YOU DO IS GO LOOK FOR AN EASY FUCK"! Embry yelled

"ENOUGH"! I yelled

Everyone in the room turned to look at me. I have never yelled as loud as I have. Sam and the others yell louder then normal people because we all know they are "Special". I screamed louder then all of them combines. I'm not joking the house freaking rumbled.

"Whoa" Seth said

"Shut up Seth" Jared said.

"You shut up Jared and Listen"! I said in a stern "_I mean business" _voice

"You all need to stop with your bullshit because I am sick and tired of it. Bella and I are gonna go somewhere If you follow us I will personally kill you. We need to clear our heads. When I get back I expect you to be in a good behavior if not I'm leaving! I don't care where and I don't know how but I will leave I need some space. I was fine with Embry until Paul Imprinted… on me. I feel a connection with you both. Sam, let me clear my head and when I come back… we'll talk about this" I looked at Embry and Paul "All of this"

"Mickie Please I-I I love you and you know that" Embry said as he grabbed my face and stroked my cheek. At this Paul growled and when I shot him a look he became silent.

"I know… I'm just to confused and I'm sorry about whats happening, I love you" I said as I kissed him and grabbed Bella and ran out to my motorcycle.

When me and Bella were getting out Jake was there checking it out.

"This is a pretty sweet motorcycle, you better be careful with Bella or I'll kill you" he said joking around yet there was a stern look.

"Shut up you Pedophile Maniac and move out of Me and Bella's Way" I said

"That was one time! And I was fucking drunk because of your sister who is obsessed with me"! Jake yelled defending himself for calling him a Pedophile.

"Yeah and that's why shes in that mental institution but seriously you had more then enough control so see ya"! I yelled as I drove away

"What was that about Jake being a pedophile"? Bella asked laughing

"Well he's what 16-17 and my sister was like 13 but he thought she was hot and she thought he was hot so she became obsessed with Jake so he kinda got creeped out and she got her feelings hurt so what Jake did was he starting pushing her away and she got pissed so she invited Jake and the others to a club and got dates for all of them and she gave Jake so many Beers he got drunk and she was being seductive and Jake "Couldn't" help himself and had sex with her. A week later we found out and Jake didn't get into trouble sadly but my sister went to an institution for mental kids who want sex or something like that and I also heard them when I was upstairs and they where saying stuff like 'damn that was great' or 'great fuck ever' stuff like that" I said laughing

"Really, did any of the other guys have sex with their dates too"? She asked still laughing

"Yeah, My brother because he was an idiot, Jared because he wanted to fuck someone because his girlfriend caught him cheating so she dumped him and he hadn't been fucked in ages, Jake because of the seduction or whatever, Quil before he imprinted on Claire Emily's little niece because he liked this girl but he loves Claire so… and Paul because he was looking for an easy fuck and he's a man whore… now I am fucking pissed off at Paul" I said

"Well don't be he'll be faithful soon enough and anyway how do you know all this" Bella asked completely interested.

"Well my sister was bragging about it to me and then Jake told me because we tell each other EVERYTHING"! I said

"Yeah I see" Bella said

Bella and I went everywhere. We went to the mall to shop and just places and places and places and I actually had fun and cleared my head. I drove Bella back to the Cullens and they are nice people… stupid Jake and all them hating on poor vampires. I said my good byes to all of them and left back to La Push Where I know Sam is waiting for me so we can talk. Uhhh I hate Sam but I love him still.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- "The Talk"

I got off my motorcycle and headed inside. I saw Embry looking so sad I felt guilty and decided to ignore it before I actually murder myself. I did what I always did I walked inside and stopped at the stairway knowing everyone was looking at me so I turned and said.

"Sam I know what you said but I'm going to be up in my room if you need me" With that I was halfway up the stairs when I tuned back and popped my head where they could see me and said

"Oh and uh, please don't need me" I said and ran into my room and locked the door. I decided to take a shower so I stripped down and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I wanted to clear my head think what to do about Embry and Paul.

I'm not going to Deny that Paul is hot and I had a crush on him since I first laid eyes on him. But Embry was my booboo he was always there from the start. He was with me through my ups and downs and even when I have my tantrums he knew how to calm me down. I love Embry but a little voice inside me says "_Paul's the one_".

I jumped out of the shower and got dressed and I laid on my bed. I started reading a magazine when I heard Jake yelling.

"Open the goddamn door Mickie" He said pounding on my door.

"Go fuck yourself you have the balls to do it" I said

"And how would you know" He asked and I knew he was smirking

"Shut up Jake and Go away" I yelled

"Open the door or I'm gonna break it down- he waited a while " NOW" He yelled

" Neh, I think I'll just stay on my bed and read my magazine but thanks for the offer" I said

Next time Jake says something, you should always take him seriously because a few seconds late boom! My door flew open. He didn't break it he just broke the lock.

"DAMN IT JACOB! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO LOCK MY DOOR NOW? YOU'RE SUCH AN INCOMPETENT ASSHOLE!" I yelled pissed off.

"Whoa little wordy there but Sam has to talk to you and asked me to get you and as for the door, you brought it upon yourself, I told you to open the door and you didn't but hey why am I talking when Sam can that" He said as he suddenly picked me up and flung me onto his shoulder and started walking down the stairs!

"DAMN YOUR MUSCLES JAKE! IF I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A SHAPESHIFTING WEREWOLF I WOULD SAY YOU'RE ON STEROIDS! NOW PUT ME DOWN ASSWHOLE! I HAVE NO INTENTIONS ON TALKING TO THAT DICKHEAD OF A BROTHER I HAVE! I SAID PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!" I spoke to soon because when I said that he dropped me on the floor and I shot him a glare and grabbed his leg and flipped him over.

'_Wow maybe I can get used to this strength stuff ' _I thought to myself with a smirk as I saw Jake obviously pissed off.

"You little-"Jake got cut off by Sam

"Enough! Mickie I told you we were going to talk so why didn't you take your stupid shower and come down here" Sam said

"Because I don't want to be here and for your information I don't want to talk because I don't want to phase or be the imprintee to the imprinter! I want a fucking normal life!" I said and then My other stupid Dickheaded brother opened his mouth.

"Oh yeah your life is so normal right? That's why you hang out with that Leech named Emmett and if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on him" As he said this I thought:

' _YEAH SO WHAT! EMMETTS CUTE UNLIKE YOU' 'Whoa cute? Hehe… maybe this is turning me nuts'!_

"You know what Asshole say that again! I'm friends with the VAMPIRES not Leeches and as I recall ya'll are bitched by the breed so you have no room to talk" I said and he just looked at me.

"Enough Bickering and back to business, Mickie you know that since Paul imprinted on you, you are his soul mate and you have to be with him and not… uh… Embry" Sam said slowly

"This isn't fair" Embry and ME yelled at the same time and when we looked at each other we blushed.

I heard Paul growl and as I looked at him my expression softened and so did his.

And then I said "Whoa you are all driving me crazy! I love EMBRY! NOT EMMETT OR PAUL! So Embry… Lets … uh…. GO"! I said as I grabbed Embry and ran to get on my motorcycle with Embry on it hold on to me tightly. Sam Fucking phased and followed us. The idiot.

"He says you have to understand sooner or late" Embry said sadly reading what Sam was saying.

"SAM! CHILL I WILL BUT RIGHT NOW LET ME BE WITH MY EMBEAR!" I yelled and Sam actually backed off and me and Embry road off. Luckily I made reservations at a hotel and we stayed there.

**(OH GOSH SEX SCENE)**

Embry said he was going to take a shower so he got in but left the door unlocked and I smirked and stripped myself and got into the bathroom.

"Mickie"? Embry said as I got in the shower with him.

"Shhh…" I said as I looked at him and his body.

"I don't think we should" Embry said

"Why? I love you and I want you so bad Embry it kills me! You turn me on so badly! Just Fuck me! It'll prove that you love me too" I said looking at him

"If that's what you want" He said with a smirk.

He started touching my breasts and making me moan. And as he touched me that warm water was feeling so good.

He starting sucking on my neck and started licking me all the way down to my bellybutton before he had to kneel down. He put his mouth near my womanhood and stuck his tongue in it.

"Uggg, oh god" I said and that turned him on because he stopped licking me and starting sucking so much!

"uggg that's it Embear! Suck me!" He kept on sucking and I was enjoying every minute of it he was practically eating me. I then felt myself come, and Embry licked me clean.

"My turn" I said as I shoved him onto the cold tiled floor. The bathroom shower was huge enough to fit 10 people so there was a lot of room to play around. I grabbed onto Embry's member making him moan. I sucked and sucked and he was moaning like crazy which kept me turned on. Then he came… and A LOT, but I swallowed all of it.

"Did you just swallow all of it"? He asked impressed. "Uh huh" I said as I pushed my lips onto his. He opened my mouth with his tongue and we fought for control and I let him win so he flipped me over.

He stopped and stared at my face that was dripping with sweat and water.

I felt him rub his member next to my womanhood and then he entered me. GOSH HE FELT AMAZING!

"you are so.. TIGHT"! Embry said before moaning and he started thrusting inside of me.

"FASTER! HARDER! FASTER! FASTER! FASTER! HARDER!" I screamed and grabbed onto his back.

He did as I asked and it felt do damn great. He slowly turned me over so I was on top and I grabbed his member and entered it in me and started going up and down which was pleasing Embry.

Embry got up with me still on his member and he kept thrusting even when he pushed me on the tiled wall he kept thrusting while my legs where wrapped around his waist.

"uggg Embry!" I yelled Before we both came.

Embry let himself out of me and kissed me hard and passionately and said

"Bed" and I nodded my head and after he cleaned my womanhood from all the cum he entered me and I wrapped myself around him. I turned off the water of course and we left the bathroom. He put me on the bed gently with him still standing and his member still in my womanhood he thrusted and thrusted and he had to kiss me so I would shut up before the neighbors next door complained.

"Embry.. uhh uhh Embry I'm gonna uhhhhhhhhhhggggg" I yelled as I came and he collapsed on me.

**(End sex scene)**

I put my Pj's on and went to sleep next to Embry. And I was happy. I just made love to my Embear and yet I knew Paul knew. Its this thing with imprints that they know when you do something. Oh Paul please don't do anything stupid. As I hoped he wouldn't I was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- "I'm sorry Paul"

(Paul's POV)

She FUCKED him. My imprint fucked that lowlife! I mean yeah I was rude to her but I still get jealous! There is no way that I am forgiving them for this.

BOOM! Just as I was thinking this I heard a slam at the door and guess who I smelled. Embry and Mickie.

(Mickie's POV)

"Where's Paul" I asked really quickly looking at Sam. Sam got the messages because he stood in front of me and Embry at the right moment because when Paul got down those stairs his face was as angry as me when … I honestly don't know but he is angry.

"Paul you have to call down." Sam said in a stern yet threatening voice.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I'm calm. Yeah I am because you know I just love know that my soul mate left yesterday to spend the whole night fucking Embry who was ONCE my friend" Paul said

"I'm sorry" I said looking him straight in the eye. I honestly was sorry. While I lay next to Embry last night I can't deny the fuck was great but I felt like I made the biggest mistake on the history of mistakes.

"How is a sorry going to work?" Paul said in that cold voice.

"Because,…. I've never said sorry to anyone for my mistakes… I have never taken in the responsibility, and I really do feel guilty and sorry and Embry and I had this talk explaining how it was great last night yeah but I felt guilt and betrayal. I have a connection with you Paul and Embry understands and he… he found his imprint" I said looking at the ground.

"WHAT" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah it's Marilyn that girl that works as a bus girl at that restaurant "Sunnys' and we went to eat there and when Embry saw her it reminded me of the look Paul gave me when he imprinted on me". I spoke for Embry.

"Congrates my man" Jared said high fiving Embry and honestly I didn't feel sad that I felt happy and me and Embry made a deal, we would always stay friends.

Paul just looked at me and walked out.

"Go after him" Emily said and I did.

"PAUL" I yelled at him in the middle of the field.

"What!" He yelled as he turned to face me.

"Well! Whats wrong with you?" I said.

"ME? IM NOT THE ONE THAT WENT TO FUCK WITH SOMEONE! I DON'T WANT MY IMP-" He didn't finish because I grabbed him the neck and pressed his lips onto mine. They were soft. Once our lips touched he started kissing me automatically and it was full of lust and anger. I loved it. He opened my mouth forcefully and stuck his tongue in and he won at the tongue war when we hard Sam.

"Excuse me but I believe its my turn to say this… GET A ROOM" Sam said and everyone started hooting and laughing and I pulled away from Paul and stared into his big brown eyes.

"You heard him" I told Paul with a smirk.

"I did" Paul said smiling and giving me another kiss before he picked me up bridal style.

"Jake you broke my lock and if anyone walks in while me and Paul are busy I will chop your balls of in your sleep ok. This goes to everyone." I said and heard Paul chuckle.

Paul climbed the stairs and threw me on the bed. Oh yeah he was still mad.

"I'm mad so this is going to be the best sex I ever had" Paul said smirking yet serious. Before I knew it all our clothes were scattered everywhere and he was already sucking my womanhood and before he entered me he said:

"No need to be gentle, I think Embry stretch you enough" Paul said with a growl and then he thrusted in me.

Gosh he was bigger then Embry and he kept thrusting with such force.

"Omg, uhhh Paul harder harder faster faster faster"! I kept screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Ok" He said and he kept thrusting in and out in and out and it was just so good. Paul came inside me and he licked me clean and then we both fell asleep.

-One week later-

I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked at the pregnancy test and it was positive. I was pregnant with Paul's baby. Yes I had sex with Embry but he was wearing a condom. When me and Paul had sex we were unprotected.

So the reason I'm telling you this is because I skipped my period. And I honestly didn't know who to tell. I was crying. I didn't know how to tell anyone. What did I know about babies? Nothing!

I slowly walked down the stairs where everyone was and tears where in my eyes and I had the test in my hand and Paul noticed I was sad first.

"Whats wrong babe"? He asked worried and everyone looked at me.

I bursted out crying and said "I'm Pregnant"

Everybody looked at me with eyes wide open and Paul turned to look at Embry who was with Marylin

"Wasn't me dude! I was protected" Embry said.

"Paul…it's it's yours" I said looking at the ground sobbing. I felt someone stroke my cheek and I looked up at Paul and his warm eyes said he loved me and this baby and nothing would change.

"Your what"? Sam said at once.

"I'm having a baby" I said looking at him in the eyes.

"God Paul how can you be so stupid and not protect yourself. That better be the last mistake you make" Sam said angrily

"Don't call our child a mistake! We are all mistakes! Werewolfs and Vampires shouldn't exist so be quite! I am keeping this baby and Emily and Leah are going to help me. I bet if Emily wa pregnant you'd be bouncing for joy and buying baby things huh! No offence Emily" I said.

"None Taken" She said winking at me.

"fine, you better be responsible Mickie that baby is yours and Pauls no more goofing off and other things" Sam said smiling

"Thanks big bro" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"You're Pregnant"? I heard Alice said as she and the others where standing by the door listening to everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- I love Emmett? Yeah as a brother!

(Mickie's POV)

"You're pregnant"? I heard Alice say as I saw her standing at the doorway with Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was looking RED! And that's not good since he's a vampire and he needs to stay pale.

"Uh, yeah…why are you here"? I asked

"We just wanted to uh…ask if you wanted to join us for dinner but apparently we see that you're busy. Maybe another time would work best" Alice said gently with that sweetness in her voice.

"What was she supposed to eat for Dinner? Blood?" Paul said pissed off

"Paul! You know what, how about this… you guys should come later on today to our cookout, today's Seth's Birthday and since he's Bella and Edwards friend I know he won't mind you coming…isn't that right Seth" I said sending him a look.

"Psh… I don't care, they should honestly come though I think it would do all of us some good to not necessarily become friends but at least civil to one another" Seth said

"That's sounds like a Marv-"Alice got cut off by an Angry Emmett.

"If you think I'm going to eat in the same air space as the guy that knocked you up you are fucking stupid and none the less crazy!" Emmett said as he ran home.

"I'm so sorry he has Children issues" Rosalie said running after him.

"What the hell was wrong with that Leech" Paul said almost laughing at him.

"PAUL! Shut up! He's mad because YOU got ME pregnant and he always wanted a child with Rosalie and since they're vampires they can't have a child none the less adopt one! What if they freak out and kill it"?! I said

"I'm sorry geez"! Paul said.

"Yeah you better be because you're going to apologize to him later today"! I said

"You're crazy" Paul said.

"NO! You're fucking crazy if you think I'm gonna stay with you with that stupid attitude and yes you are going to apologize and that's final". I said before walking outside to where Alice, Bella, and Edward where.

"So are you going to come"? I asked hopefully

"Of course! Anything for you" Alice said cheerily.

"Yeah! I have to be there for my best bud" Bella said.

"What about you, you pedophile" I said to Edward

Edward chuckled and said "I would love to but I have a feeling Jacob won't want me there" He said and we all turned back to stare at Jacob. He was sending daggers at Edward and he saw me looking and I sent him a death glare and he went inside.

"Psh… that puppy won't hurt you because if he does, his sorry ass won't be alive when you get back…." I said and Bella and Alice and Edward laughed.

"Bye" I said still laughing

"Bye" They said.

- Later on-

"MICKIE! DON'T MAKE ME APOLOGIZE TO- TO- THAT LEE-"I cut him off with a look

"I mean EMMETT!" He yelled giving me a puppy dog face.

"Well it's your own fault" I mumbled.

"Don't mumble! You're too beautiful for that" He said as he touched my face and gently turned it to face him. He planted a soft kiss.

"Fine. I'll apologize". He mumbled

"Don't mumble… you're too hot for that" I mimicked him yet using my own words.

"Shut up" He told me

"That's why I love you, even though you are an asshole" I said giggling as he hugged me.

"I know" He whispered in my ear.

- LATER ON-

"I'm so tiredddddddd" I whined as it became time for the reunion.

"Oh NO! You are getting up! You made me promise to apologize to that lee- I mean Emmett"! Paul said

"Fine" I said as we got ready


End file.
